


indecent proposal

by llien



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Grinding, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/pseuds/llien
Summary: “No,” Riku said stiffly. “I’m not going to make a fool of myself.”Sora laughed, not exactly at him but with clear endearment. “You won’t, Riku! I’ll teach you!”





	indecent proposal

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend, who was the inspiration. Real talk, [listened to this playlist while writing.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5D9lfX3FVdb3bYjGdtbJor?si=TKAMatUeRSKu5rTczbJktA)
> 
> This is a mess but I wrote it without real planning or thinking so take it as it is. Also a modern au where they're aged up.

“No,” Riku said stiffly. “I’m not going to make a fool of myself.”

Sora laughed, not exactly at him but with clear endearment. “You won’t, Riku! I’ll teach you!”

The club was filled with people dancing with all the ease Riku knew he didn’t have a single pathetic smidge of, music with the bass too loud and the reek of sweat and liquor in the air. He could feel the beat in his chest, a frantic desperate rhythm attempting to drag his heart along for the ride, and in the neon lamplight and swathes of darkness as the strobelights passed over Sora’s upturned face, Riku found his will crumbling. 

Sora was dressed entirely different than his usual affair, inspiration or influence from those damn dancing classes he’d become entirely too obsessed with in Riku’s fine opinion, since he now found himself standing on the outskirts of the dance floor. It looked good on him though, different in a more… distracting, way. 

He cast a wary eye on the group of people who all seemed to know what they were doing, inebriation helping or not. Riku wasn’t a fan of drinking on the regular and Sora seemed to abstain entirely, saying he found the mood of the room enough to be giddy off of, but Riku knew without a doubt that if he was going to be part of them, then he’d need some courage.

“Okay,” Sora said, so much closer than before, and Riku jerked and looked back down to find Sora mere inches from him, tip toeing as much as possible so Riku could hear him over the music and noise. Warm calloused hands slipped into Riku’s and suddenly it felt as if Riku was five shots down and counting. “We can stay here, and I’ll show you first. How’s that?”

Riku licked his lips, looking at the way Sora’s eyes changed colors in the roving myriad of lights, how his freckles were blurred away into his tan in the darkness. He felt hot and clammy, as if between them steam was slowly rising, almost unbearable, but Sora’s grin was the exact shape to spell Riku’s undoing.

He looked around the little hallway they stood in, shadowed. Riku didn’t know where it led, probably some backroom given the lack of traffic, and the only other person was someone too busy depending on the wall to support them at the mouth of the hall. The music was more than loud enough and the space was okay. Riku had no real reason to say no.

“Okay…” he said, word small and quiet, but Sora’s eyes were trained on his lips and his grin grew. Riku was stunned over Sora’s simple happiness, and he was relieved he’d said yes rather than let his own insecurity keep something so easy from Sora.

Sora laughed, a bright clean sound, and he tugged on Riku’s hands until he faced them properly. “Good! Here, come here, closer,” Sora’s hot hands rested in the dip of Riku’s arms, grasping him firmly until Riku was close enough to see the individual strands of Sora’s eyelashes. His splash of cologne, borrowed from Riku, smelled even better warmed by Sora’s skin, intoxicating. Riku felt unbearably aware of Sora’s body heat, so close, separated only by inches. He tried to keep his breathing steady, nothing close to heavy or too fast or _ anything _ different, he was fine, this was _ okay, _Sora was just teaching him to dance. Riku didn’t need to go back to that desperate teen trying to burn Sora’s touch away in hot showers and muffled moans.

“There, don’t be so nervous. It’s just me! I’ll only laugh a little,” Sora teased, but gently. Was Riku that obvious?

“You’re just getting back at me because you’re finally better at something,” Riku groused, pursuing his lips when Sora laughed again. That was good. Riku wouldn’t mind if he was the butt of every joke as long as Sora kept laughing like that. 

“The end of your reign had to come _ some _time,” Sora said, tilting his head, hair fluttering into his eyes. Riku’s fingers twitched with the urge to move it aside, and only Sora’s lingering touch on his arms kept him from doing it. As if remembering, Sora cleared his throat and dropped his hands. “Musics all about listening for the beat. As long as you follow it, you can look pretty decent.”

What _ beat? _

It all sounded like a mash of sounds, rhythmic and with a pattern, sure, but Riku wasn’t sure what part of it he was supposed to follow. Sora giggled, falling forward and forehead resting too heavy on Riku’s chest, and Riku wondered at what point shot number six had happened, because feeling this light headed couldn’t be normal.

“Your face,” Sora said, barely audible with the way he was leaning into Riku, “come on, Riku!” Sora’s hands wrapped around Riku’s hips, and everything in Riku ground to a halt as Sora tugged on them side to side. Even through the fabric of his jeans and shirt, Sora’s hands burned, and it felt like too much, a tingling almost painful awareness striking Riku clear across his abdomen. Sora’s grip was so tight, Riku could even feel every indent of his fingers, and _ shit _what was Riku even supposed to be paying attention to again?

Sora had finally lifted his head, but he was leaning up again, breath hot on Riku’s shirt, warming the fabric and Riku wished all of Sora could be against him, was biting his lip hard to keep his expression as neutral as possible. 

“See?” Sora said, and christ, what the hell was Riku even going to hear over the pounding in his ears? He tried to take as subtle a settling breath as possible, removing as much of himself from the obsession with Sora’s hands on his hips to focus on the music. 

It felt horribly intimate, being held that close and moved by someone else, by _ Sora _of all people. It was an unfamiliar swaying motion, a little too fast than what Riku expected, and Sora was slowly mimicking it too, grip tightening to dip Riku’s hip before going back to the other side. 

He tried to clear his foggy head, nose filled with the smell of Sora’s shampoo and Riku’s cologne, and closed his eyes. 

He listened hard, and eventually heard the beats Sora was purposefully moving Riku to. 

“Oh,” Riku breathed, opening his eyes to find Sora carefully studying him. Riku’s throat closed up, tongue growing thick, and he held his cough down because they were too close and Riku didn’t know what to do. “I-Is that what people mean?”

Sora smiled and nodded, strangely subdued given his earlier bout of laughter at Riku’s expense. “Okay, come on, you try,” Sora let go, and Riku nearly wanted to grab his hands and put them back, but he didn’t, trying not to miss it. 

It was difficult to follow the beat. It felt like the moment Riku was there, it’d already bounced elsewhere, and Sora was falling apart laughing. Riku grew red in the face. 

“You’re not helping!” Riku hissed, and Sora rubbed at his eyes with his wrist, elbow gracing Riku’s chest they were so close as he glanced up with shining eyes. 

“I can’t help it,” Sora said, everything about him glittering. “You’re—” he cut himself off, biting his lip through his grin, then shook his head. “Watch me, then.”

Had Riku even done anything different since the start?

_ Here, _Sora said, voice too quiet but Riku could read the shape of his lips, and he grabbed Riku’s hands this time, guiding them to Sora’s hips. Riku swallowed hard, blood rushing to his already flushed cheeks to surely paint them a fiery color. 

They both knew, from constant teasing and jokes, that Sora was not only shorter but had a smaller physique, but Riku had never wrapped his hands around Sora’s hips before and found he could so _ easily _cup him in his palms, could fit Sora so neatly between them. His mouth grew dry, heart racing, and Sora was so close Riku was positive if the loud music wasn’t doing him the favor of covering it up then Sora would surely be able to hear it. 

Sora’s hands stayed over Riku’s, and slowly he began to move to the beat again, and Riku felt possessed to do nothing but watch Sora’s hips moving between his hands, feel the sharp twist and coiled finesse of weeks and weeks of classes giving Sora a control over the movement Riku could never hope to have. His shirt clung to his form, fabric pulled taut over his chest but loose around his waist and hips, just enough for Riku’s thumb to pull at it and for the cloth to catch between his fingers as Riku squeezed. 

Sora shuddered, and Riku couldn’t help but dig his thumb into his hip bone, fingering the hardness under soft cloth and skin and muscle. 

“Riku,” Sora breathed, and he blinked, remembering suddenly he was supposed to be _ doing _something and not just feeling Sora up. 

Holding Sora was better. He could feel the expectation, the tense, the anticipation of the movement, and it helped Riku nail the beat faster than before, and soon he was following along just fine. Sora’s triumphant grin made the embarrassment and lovesick desire completely worth it.

“There you go!” Sora praised, voice louder than necessary, and Riku flushed, looking away. His hands were still around Sora’s hips, but Sora made no move to change that and Riku didn’t have the strength to pull away himself. The music had changed since at some point, and Sora had easily reset the tempo for Riku to follow. “Now the steps.”

Riku blanched. “Seriously? I can’t keep up with _ both.” _

“Yes you can!” Sora insisted, with such immediate bold and blind faith that Riku’s protestations died instantly. “Just watch, you’re so hands on anyways,” and then _ that _ seemed to catch up with Sora and his eyes grew wide. “Uhm. N-not like _ that.” _

Riku was mortified. He immediately ripped his hands off Sora and backed off, shoving them into his pockets. Not only had Sora noticed, but he was even going to tease Riku about it? Did Sora _ know _how Riku felt, and was only going to joke and mess around, stringing Riku along? Had Sora known the whole time, was Riku so obvious? 

Fury and embarrassment warred with despondent resignation, and he bit his lip hard, trying to cage it all inside until he could parse through it all for a reaction that wouldn’t decimate their friendship.

Sora growled with frustration, chasing Riku until Riku’s back hit the other end of the hallway, but Riku was stubbornly looking away, chest heaving as he glared holes into the floor, avoiding Sora’s seeking gaze.

_ “Riku!” _Sora whined, “come on, I didn’t mean it like that! You really picked it up so much faster when you could feel it. Don’t close me off again, please?”

That was so plaintive.

All of Riku’s anger and insecurity melted away and he finally looked at Sora, seeing his pleading blue eyes light up green, then pink, then back to normal as the strobelights left him. As if seeing Riku melt, Sora sidled closer, something rueful in his smile. “I’m sorry, I’m teasing you too much. It’s just nice to be on the other side of it for once.”

Riku relaxed, sighing and letting the tension slip away to level Sora with a considering look. Sora had, more or less, taken all the teasing over the years way more graciously than Riku had in that instance. He could stand to be teased a little more. “It’s fine,” Riku said, “I’ll just… try to figure out a different way.”

“No!” Sora said, even stamping his foot. Riku’s lips twitched into a grin. “I want to dance with you out there before the night’s over!” 

“Nope,” Riku said, holding his hands up around his shoulders. “You lost them.” He wiggled his fingers, and Sora pouted. 

“Fine, if you won’t use your hands then,” Sora closed in, and again Riku forgot where they were, couldn’t even hear the music as Sora pressed their hips flush together, fingers hooking into Riku’s belt loops as he grinned mischievously up at Riku, chin almost resting on Riku’s chest. 

_ “Sora!” _ Riku gasped, everything short circuiting as he felt all that _ warmth _and weight settle against him, pushing Riku firmly into the wall. His hands floundered uselessly, dropping to instinctually grasp back, and Sora shook his head.

“Nuh uh,” Sora said, “no touching with your hands. You said it yourself.”

_ Oh, _ Riku thought, immediately dropping them, _ oh, fuck. _

He couldn’t tell in the dim myriad of lights, but Sora’s cheeks seemed sweetly pink, heavy lashes fluttering as Sora glanced away and back, clearly nervous, and seeing the same hesitant but eager feelings reflected made the wild tumultuous twisting of Riku’s stomach settle.

Riku braced himself against the wall, palms flat on gritty spray paint. 

“Ready?” Sora breathed, and Riku nodded jerkily.

Sora closed his eyes, tilting his head to listen, and God he was so so close he might as well just rest against Riku entirely instead of maintaining the scant inch between their chest. It took every ounce of control Riku had to not grab Sora and just bring them flush together, to flip them and press Sora against the wall and let their inhale slide their shirts together. Sora swallowed, hard, and Riku zeroed in on the faint sheen of sweat from the combined heat of their bodies and the atmosphere around them, collarbones enticing as they peeked from his unbuttoned shirt. Sora’s heavy necklace hung like a promise between the dips of his lapels, and Riku wanted to bend down and feel the heat of Sora’s skin it’d surely have absorbed against his lips.

Sora picked up the beat again, and with his hips pressed firmly against Riku’s, began to drag against him.

Riku shivered violently, trying not to be so affected as he followed along, their belt buckles catching every time they switched to the other direction. Riku’s jeans felt too thick all of a sudden, a barrier between them as Sora guided them with ease. Riku hadn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until Sora’s hands slid up his sides. He gasped brokenly, overwhelmed and overheated and filled to the brim with affection. 

He hadn’t had a single sip but Riku felt drunk, light headed and dizzy and heart racing a mile an hour, thunderous in his ears, poignant in his fingertips as he scrabbled for purchase, blunt nails chipping on stucco so he wouldn’t touch Sora again.

“Riku,” Sora said, hands firmly feeling the dip of Riku’s waist, _ “Riku.” _

Riku couldn’t respond, biting his lip hard enough he was probably going to make it bleed but he didn’t care at this moment because if he let go then he’d say something unforgivably irrevocably honest. Would say _ God, I love you _ and _ please, don’t stop _ and _ anything you say, anything you want, just ask for it. _

Sora’s hands dragged forwards, cupping Riku’s chest before sliding back down, a sensuous lazy drag over his clothes that made Riku want to cry because it wasn’t close enough. With some effort, he managed to let go of his sore lip and not let anything out, hazy eyes blinking to focus on Sora’s expression intent on him. Gone was the impish grin and mischievous twinkle in his eyes. They nearly glowed, pupils blown and trained entirely on Riku’s face. 

Had… had everything he felt been obvious? 

Sora’s simple swaying had slowed and Riku followed, bit by bit, lyric after lyric, until all that was left was them pressed close, Sora’s hands low on Riku’s abdomen.

_ Riku, _Sora tried, then again louder, “Riku, I…” his eyes flickered to Riku’s lips, and Riku was nodding before Sora had even finished. “Can I kiss you?”

_ “Yes,” _ Riku said breathlessly, and he leaned down as Sora tip-toed up, hands drifting back up until Sora could cup Riku’s face and guide him. Riku hesitated just before they touched, and glanced to find Sora watching him, eyes half-lidded and lashes almost obscuring blue, until Sora closed them. A simple act of trust that Riku’s heart _ ache _with so much he couldn’t bear it, and he closed his, tilting his head to feel a puff of Sora’s breath. 

It was so simple, to finally kiss him.

It was chaste, sweet, Sora’s lips chapped and insistent, and Riku’s heart swelled until he thought it might spill over. He wanted to wrap Sora tight in his arms, wanted to hug him and bury his face into the crook of his neck, but something kept his hands firmly planted on the wall as Sora’s fingers delved into Riku’s hair, lips parting to slot perfectly with his. This close, Sora smelled a little like the sky underneath Riku’s cologne and his shampoo, fresh and clean. Riku knew what Sora’s hair felt like, had ruffled and tousled it countless times, but he wished he could run his hands through it now to cradle Sora’s head. 

Sora pulled away first, and Riku’s eyes fluttered open, sucking in a greedy breath even though the kiss hadn’t been that long. 

Sora was similarly breathless, and for a long moment they locked eyes, the bubble of sound popping as the music poured back in and surrounded Riku with the reminder that they were in a dark hallway of a club and not in a world of just their own.

With a sigh, Sora’s hand fell to wrap around Riku’s waist, and Riku finally let go to touch Sora back, flinching when his fingers first graced his shoulder but relaxing when all Sora did was relax against him.

Riku felt a mumble in his chest, and he tugged on Sora’s shoulders. Licking his lips and trying to regain control of his mind, Riku said, “S-sorry I couldn’t hear that.”

Sora buried his face a long moment than reappeared, chin on Riku’s chest and face flushed red. Riku stared, floored that Sora could look like that because of _ him. _“Said I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Riku blinked as if someone had flashed a light in his eyes. _ “What?” _

Scowling, Sora punched Riku’s chest but with little fire, probably thinking he was being made fun of. Riku stared blankly, then enveloped Sora in a hug so tight it was probably hard to breathe, but Riku didn’t _ care _ because _ Sora _ wanted to kiss _ him. _Him! 

“Ri-_ ku!” _ Sora whined, wiggling around indignantly before giving up and squeezing Riku back. “Don’t go all sappy on me now.”

_ “Because, _” Riku choked out, voice wet and he buried his face into Sora’s neck since he could, and he was never going to hold back now if Sora wanted it too. He curled in over Sora, probably bending him backwards but Riku still didn’t care. 

Sora’s hands rubbed soothing circles into his back, and Riku pressed countless kisses into Sora’s neck, until Sora was giggling and slapping Riku’s back instead. “Stop, you’re tickling me!”

“No,” Riku managed between kisses, “not,” another, “on,” two more, “your—” there behind his ear and _ mmm _ that made Sora shiver, “life.”

Nails dragged down Riku’s back, made blunt by cloth, but it didn’t stop the shudder that rippled through Riku. He finally let up as he gasped, and Sora peered up with a satisfactory grin.

“Come on, we’re still dancing,” Sora coaxed, bringing his hands around to settle on Riku’s hips like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Don’t try to sneak your way out of it.”

Riku wanted to say he hadn’t thought of a single thing outside of Sora for the last hour, but he didn’t think he could manage to say as much without a bunch of other thoughts tagging along for the ride, like how he still wanted to kiss and lick a trail up Sora’s neck and down his chest. 

“You’re the one who started,” Riku accused instead, and Sora had the decency to blush and look sheepish. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to finish it,” Sora promised with a confidence he surely had to be faking, but just the hint in his words was enough to make Riku’s knees weak. Sora pressed his hips flush against Riku’s again, picking the beat up like they’d never stopped, but now there was definitely more pressure, and Sora was moving _ closer _and Riku wasn’t sure where to put his hands again or even how to breathe right because all of Sora was overwhelming him. 

“Breathe, Riku,” Sora said, “dance with me, please,” and Riku was helpless to say no. He let go, let Sora lead as they pretended to dance in shadows to music they could barely hear. It wasn’t really dancing, Riku thought privately, at least not compared to what was going on out there, but Sora seemed content, pulling way once to make Riku spin him, and Riku had laughed and went ahead and made Sora spin four more times until he landed dizzy against Riku’s chest. 

“Now, let’s really dance,” Sora said, breathless and eyes alive with excitement. Riku found all his small fears from before had long since vanished, gone in the hazy warmth of acceptance and unbridled joy. Riku could’ve done _ anything _if Sora asked it. 

“Show me,” Riku challenged, and Sora’s grin grew wider. He stepped back, and fluid as silk mocked out the steps for Riku to match. Physically moving was easier than trying to twist his hips in directions they’d never gone before, and before Riku knew it he was matching Sora step for step, until Sora grabbed his collar and tugged him forward to follow, Riku intuitively stepping back when Sora shoved instead. 

“You pick it up so fast,” Sora breathed in awe, cueing Riku to spin him. 

“I have a good teacher,” Riku smirked, and Sora flushed, obviously pleased.

Sora finished his spin just as the song mixed into another, one back to the beat they’d been using earlier, and Sora stepping in, closing the distance and grabbing Riku’s hands in both of his. 

“This one’s different,” Sora said, voice low, different, and Riku swallowed, trying to focus. “It’s a bit more side to side.”

All the spinning and turning had changed so Sora was closer to the wall then Riku, poses switched, but Riku didn’t think Sora had noticed yet, too intent on getting Riku’s feet to cooperate. 

“There we go, just like that,” Sora encouraged. Riku bit his lip, trying to ignore how _ good _those words might sound otherwise and instead focus on this new set Sora was teaching him. Riku was grateful they’d stayed so far hidden, everyone else too busy where the actual life of the party was to see the two of them sequestered in the hall that was more like an alcove for them alone. 

“Hands up here,” Sora said, lifting them to be about Sora’s shoulder height, fingers interlacing and palms flat against each other. It felt terribly intimate, and Riku was relieved that Sora was just as hot as he was after all the dancing. “Move with me, Riku!”

“Bossy,” Riku huffed, squeezing their hands together as he tried his best to mimic Sora. 

Sora stuck his tongue out, and Riku wished he’d been close enough to capture it with his own mouth. God, he wanted to do so much to Sora it was unreal. Wanted to take him apart piece by piece and build him back together, see what he might look like utterly undone and kiss the breath from him. Wanted to _ feel _that way with Sora, and maybe be good enough to have a second try. 

Their hands as they were meant a bit more room was between them than before, and it left space for Riku to look down Sora’s body, how his shirt clung tighter than before, how his thighs looked in his jeans. Track back up and zero in on his hips and waist, lick his lips and imagine slipping that button loose.

“Eyes up here, Riku.”

He nearly bit his tongue as he hurriedly jerked his gaze up to meet Sora’s amused one. 

“Y-you know,” Sora said, before Riku could stumble over an apology or worse, a confession. “This isn’t the only way to dance.”

“Yeah?” Riku asked, confused but going with it.

Sora nodded jerkily, and with no warning dragged one of Riku’s hands to hold his hip, that hand now free coming to rest on Riku’s shoulder as their other hands remained upheld. It brought Sora infinitely nearer, enough for that earlier body heat to come cascading back down on Riku in delightful waves as the humid air of the room sluggishly churned, and _ God _was it always this hot? 

“Like this,” Sora immediately stepped back into the moves, and his hips and stomach brushed against Riku’s, breath hot on Riku’s collarbone. Every brush against Riku made him grow harder, earlier erection coming back as Sora encouraged and fed twigs to the fire. Riku groaned, because he knew Sora had to be doing this on purpose. 

Sora dug into Riku’s shoulder, wrinkling his shirt surely, and Riku got the hint, all his inhibitions falling off like heavy weights. Fine, if Sora wanted Riku to _ move _then move he would. 

He gripped Sora’s hip hard enough to bruise and gave up the pretense of dancing, forcing Sora the scant inch back into the wall and grinding into him as he dipped and finally kissed him, arms encircling Sora’s waist. Sora opened up easily, as if he’d been waiting for it, groaning low in his throat and arms coming up to wrap around Riku’s shoulders, back arching in his attempt to reach and making even more of him available to Riku.

It felt so easy to fall into this, to slide his thigh between Sora’s and drag it up against him, make Sora keen at the suddenness off it, a sound so good Riku couldn’t help moaning into their kiss, breaking it. He trailed a path of kiss from the corner of Sora’s mouth to his jaw, up to his ear, taking his ear lobe lightly between his teeth so he could feel Sora squirm and gasp.

“Riku!” Sora pressed himself against Riku, hard and wanting, and the rest of Riku’s fear melted away. “Riku, _ please.” _

He bit down harder, made sure it’d mark, and Sora whimpered in his arms. Their belt buckles kept catching, and Riku hastened to at least undo his, but Sora made a sound of encouragement, so Riku fumbled to finally slip that button loose, dragging his zipper down at least all that was left was their boxers.

Sora hiked his leg up and Riku caught it, grabbing the underside of his thigh and squeezing, and that made it so much easier to drag his hips up, rolling them into Sora who gasped at how much better it felt now gripping Riku tighter and chanting soft _ yes yes yes _’s that Riku had to read off his lips more than hear, so far gone he couldn’t bring himself to care that they were barely hidden in shadows. Precome slid along inside his underwear, made it wet and clingy and the fabric even thinner than it was and it felt almost like Riku was right against Sora.

All that heat, all the teasing coiled tight in Riku’s gut, made his stomach swoop low and his thighs tense as he dragged himself filthily against Sora, rutting against each other as Riku mouthed at his throat, finally tasting the skin that had peeked at him from Sora’s collar all night. 

The music was so loud, Sora’s breaths so immediate in his ear that Riku didn’t even realize he was saying something until Sora cut him off with a kiss, his _ Sora, Sora, Sora _finally finding fruition as Sora slid his tongue against Riku’s, backing off when Riku dragged his hips down into his thigh so he could gasp, utterly wrecked, a sound that went straight to Riku’s dick and made him realize how close he was.

“Sora,” Riku moaned, “please, _ please, can I?” _

“Yeah, yes, _ yes,” _ Sora managed, and Riku buried his face into his shoulder, biting down to muffle his cry as he finally came, hips stuttering as he rode out each wave, release hitting him so hard he felt dizzy with it, and Sora coaxed his hands through his hair, saying something Riku couldn’t make it but it felt good to hear it anyways. Eventually, his heart rate evened out, and Sora’s words became clear. “—good, so good, you’re so good Riku, you’re perfect.”

Riku whined, sound lost in Sora’s shirt, but he held Sora tight as his breathing hitched, hips losing their rhythm as he got closer. He leaned back so he could watch Sora’s face as he came, face painted red and mouth parted open on a moan Riku didn’t bother to try and quiet, lashes wet and everything about him was so gorgeous. He devoted every inch of Sora’s face to memory, tried to imprint the way he smelled and how he felt falling lax and sated in his arms so he’d never forget it.

For a long unbroken moment they tried to catch their breaths, Riku slowly lowering Sora’s leg so he could find his footing.

“Wow,” Sora said, blinking dazedly. “I… I think I was too loud.”

After grinding Riku senseless in a hallway and initiating the whole damn thing, _ that _was what Sora was concerned about? Laughter bubbled rich and deliriously uncontrollable in Riku, and he dropped his head on Sora’s shoulder as his shoulders shook, drunk on love and unbridled adoration. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Sora pouted, but then he started giggling too, and they found each other hidden away from the world, laughing together.

**Author's Note:**

> Atrévete-te-te, huh?
> 
> For those curious, they go between bachata and merengue, but it's really not that important LOL
> 
> But yes, for my friend and all she does! Thank you for creating a welcoming, amazing, talented environment and I hope we can all create so much more together.


End file.
